


At the End of the Day

by Ballycastle_Bat



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Casual love confession, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, Feelings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Nate's first night away from the Waverider is hard. Ray helps him through it.





	At the End of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this doesn't really have a defined beginning/middle/end but I dunno. Still getting a feel for these goobers and I've hit a writing rough patch.

Though the day was winding down Nate found himself full of energy, he didn't get as tired from his desk job. Not that it wasn't hard work, but nothing quite tires you out like being chased by an extinct tiger or trying to stop a train with your bare hands. _Anything_ else is light in comparison.

After a few minutes of laying in the dark, wide awake, he figured he could probably go for a shower. Maybe that would help him wind down.

It didn't. He dried off and retired to his bedroom once more. He laid down in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He tried not to let his thoughts drift to the others. Of course he missed them, they had become his family after all.

He missed them. He missed _Ray_. As if Gideon had read his mind, his communication device began to go off. He sat up and grabbed it from the nightstand.

“Hello?” When he clicked it on, Ray’s face appeared on his screen. “Ray,” he smiled fondly but it fell quickly. He already missed him. Even looking at his goofy grin now he missed him. “Everything okay on the ship?”

“Oh yeah, but we, uh, usually talk before we go to bed. Is that still fine?” Ray could see on the small device that Nate was lying in bed too.

Nate wondered if he his friend was having trouble sleeping as well. “Of course! I was just thinking about you.”

“About _me_?” There was something there. The slightest up turn in his voice, a hopeful one.

“Well. You and the Legends. You know. It's kind of weird not being there.” Of course he was honest to Ray. He rolled his eyes at himself internally. It was just so easy to talk to that face.

“Yeah, everyone was surprised when I told them you were staying behind at the Bureau.”

There a silence, which wasn't always uncommon. However, this one felt heavier than the others.

“What did you do today?” Nate finally asked.

“Oh you know, so made some Lavender tea, we tied up some loose ends with everything. I finally got back into my own clothes--” he started to ramble and Nate laid back and listened.

It was a weird feeling, hearing about a day Ray had that Nate had absolutely no part in. He didn’t have a side of the story to tell this time. They would share two completely different stories for the first time in nearly two years. It left an empty feeling in his chest that he tried to ignore.

“What about you?” Ray asked, turning over slightly to lean on his arm.

“Well, they had me doing paperwork all day. Filing cases. It was honestly a bit boring but I don't mind it.”

“Something's bothering you.” Ray was too honest.

“Nothing, it's just weird hearing about your day and not having anything to contribute,” he shrugged his shoulders before launching into his own story of what he did that day. Ray always listened so well, and he always returned the favour.

“Well, I'm tired,” Ray announced.

“Me too, actually. I was wide awake before.”

“Sorry for boring you,” Ray yawned audibly and pulled his blanket up a little more.

“No, I  was having trouble ending my day, and I think this ended it perfectly.” He smiled widely at Ray.

“Well, I'm glad. Call tomorrow?”

“Call tomorrow,” he nodded firmly. “Goodnight.” He paused, and Ray could see it. He weighed his options, he could leave this between them for another god knows how long or he could _say_ something. He decided to at something. “I love you.”

“I love you too, bro.” Ray smiled sleepily.

“That’s not what I meant, Ray.”

“Oh. _Now_?” he seemed surprised. Not at the words but at the timing. This was something they had avoided discussing for a while.

“Seemed a good of a time as any. We’ve put it off long enough,” Nate rubbed his face.

“You're right. I love you too, and we'll talk tomorrow. Same time.” He nodded once against his pillow.

“‘night.”

“Goodnight.” He clicked off the communication device and finally, he was able to sleep.


End file.
